


You belong with me, you're my sweetheart

by findingvm



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingvm/pseuds/findingvm
Summary: Jealous Morgan, anyone?Prompt (from Noor ❤️) : Mo being protective/ jealous + “you’re cute when you’re jealous” “Don’t worry, I’m yours. You’re it for me”
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	You belong with me, you're my sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your prompts, tour ideas, your enthusiasm and your comments - whether here or on Twitter. ❤️

Tessa put the finishing touches of makeup on her face before turning to the dress she had chosen for tonight. 

Tonight would be their first appearance as a couple at a public event. And even though she was ready for it, she was apprehensive because no one knew about them yet. They had kept it so private that their fans weren’t even a bit suspicious. 

When Morgan had asked to be his date at the “night with blue and white” gala, she won’t lie, her first internal reaction was to recoil and say ‘ no ’. But then she looked at his face, his puppy eyes and his pout and she just couldn’t bring herself to refuse him anything. And he had pretty great arguments, too.

-

_ “I want you to come with me, Tessa.” He leaned down and put his mouth so close to her ear she shivered, “And tonight, I will want you to come for me.” He growled and she had felt her knees almost give out. And she had come. _ Twice _. _

-

She had chosen a beautiful, green dress that matched the glow of her eyes. Morgan hadn’t seen her choice yet and she hadn’t seen his, either. She was so used to matching her outfits with Scott, but Morgan was so different. She still feared that their outfit would be too different but then again, she trusted his fashion style. 

Kelly had done an amazing job with her hair and Tessa was thrilled to put the emerald dress on and meet Morgan downstairs. She felt like a bride waiting for her future husband to see her. 

They hadn’t done that yet together - going to public events where you have to dress up and meet hundreds of other celebrities. Hence her trepidation and anxiousness 

Tonight was also the first night she would meet Morgan’s best buddies and co-workers, and for that very reason, she was a nervous mess. She wanted them to like her. She knew it was important for Morgan, so it definitely was important for her, too. 

With the zipper finally in its place, Tessa turned around and took a good look at herself, running her hands down her body to smooth her dress. 

She felt so beautiful, so confident and she couldn’t wait another second to meet Morgan. 

She walked down the stairs and found him in the kitchen, his back to her, filling two glasses of water. 

Even from behind, he looked amazing. She couldn’t wait to see his face. 

“I’m ready,” she says so softly, he almost doesn’t hear her. But she knows he does because his back straightens and his face shoots up. He allows himself 2 seconds to mentally prepare himself before turning around. 

The gasp he lets out reassures her that she made the right choice. 

“You look handsome, Morg. I love the tie.” She says ever so softly as she walks closer to him. He still hasn’t uttered a single word but she can feel his eyes drinking her in.

She runs a hand through his hair, gently, and down his face, pausing to caress his cheek. 

“You-“ he finally finds the words. And then they just spill out of his mouth with a second thought.

“You look gorgeous, Tessa. So beautiful. Thank you for agreeing to come with me”

She smiles at him, that perfect, happy smile that she only ever smiles when she’s with him. Her other hand joins her first around his neck and she intertwine her fingers behind him, pushing herself closer to him to pull him for a hug, mindful of her makeup and his costume. 

“No place I’d rather be,” she whispers against him. And he doesn’t really know if she means right now in his arms or at the event by his side. Either way, he wholeheartedly agrees.

* * *

Tessa finds herself talking to a man called Mike during the event. She remembers meeting him several times during events with Scott and is a bit relieved to see a familiar face. 

They chat for about 10 minutes before Mike walks a bit closer, not very obvious if you are anyone other than Morgan. But he notices. He certainly does. 

He knows that guy. He knows how flirty he can be. He knows his reputation. And seeing him standing so close to Tessa and talking to her with that smile on his face makes his blood pressure skyrocket.

He waits a bit behind because he doesn’t want to embarrass his girlfriend and make it look like he’s jealous or, worse, possessive, but his mind is imagining all kinds of scenarios. 

He tries to turn his attention back to the conversation he has with his mates, but his gaze always wanders back to them. As soon as he sees Mike put a forbidden hand on her arm, his feet shoot up before he has time to realize what he’s doing. 

He quickly marches towards them and gently wraps an arm around Tessa so as not to spook her. 

He feels her tense against him and then relaxe when she realizes who it is. 

“Hey, Mikey. How is it going?” He all but spits out. “I see you’ve met my girlfriend, Tessa.” He turns his attention towards her and smiles as he sees her grin and the light in her eyes. 

His hold around her waist tightens fractionally when he sees mike’s wandering eyes on her chest. 

“Yes, she’s a sweetheart. I’ve known her for years. We’ve met several times during figure skating events and such.” He says, not once looking at him. 

Tessa nods politely and discreetly wraps her own arm around Morgan. 

They are interrupted by the presenter on the microphone asking everyone to return to their seats. 

They both watch as Mike disappears and Tessa is not surprised to feel Morgan’s arm still snugly wrapped around her tiny waist albeit a bit looser now than it was mere seconds ago. 

She looks up at him as they walk to their table and he smiles down at her. Their height difference is so cute. 

“What is it?” He asks before reluctantly releasing his grip and letting her sit down. 

“You’re really cute when you’re jealous.” She says with a grin, her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“I’m definitely not jealous. Especially not of that guy.” He huffs, his eyes darkening a bit at the mention of Mike. Tessa giggles and puts a hand on his thigh before leaning closer to him. 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m yours. You’re it for me.” She says in a whisper before straightening back in her seat. 

“And you’re mine, too.” She adds under breath, but Morgan hears and smiles, triumphant. 

“I can’t wait to get that dress off you tonight. Then I can show you how much you’re mine.” He growls against her and Tessa clenches her thighs at his words. 

She could not wait for this night to be over.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspiration: Hey Ho - the lumineers


End file.
